eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:Routes
There are a total of 15 different endings. Route split happens after Stage 08-02. Lily *Lily's Growth must be over 25. *Select "Lily" during the event chapter after 08-02 *There are 6 different endings determined by her final form and her alignment (Law/Chaos) Colette *Lily must have 6 or higher personality before clearing 09-02 (Law) eg. 7 to 99. *Colette and Bridget must be recruited. *Flag Event : コレットの疲れ **Must have a Small Healing Water for this event to appear. **Must give the Healing Water to Colette/ *Flag Map 03-02 **Must rescue Colette and recruit her. *Flag Map06-01 **Colette must win by 5 points or more *Flag Event 08-02 ** Pick the "Childhood friend" (幼馴染) option. Bridget *Lily must have -6 or lower personality before clearing 09-02 (Chaos) eg. -7 to -99. *Colette and Bridget must be recruited. *Flag Map 06-01 : **Bridget must win by 5 points or more *Flag Event 08-02 : ** Pick the "Childhood friend" (幼馴染) option. Femme *Defeat her in 02-01 and let her join your party afterwards. *Complete her quest [Hunting Dungeon Meister:02-05 02-05 ファムと修行 *Flag Event 08-02 **Pick Femme's option. Sylphine *Lily's personality must be 0 or higher (Law). *Must release Sylphine, Estelle, Nelly, and Tiofania without capturing them. *Flag Event: シルフィーヌの依頼 **Must give 水鳥草, the requested flower. **枯れた花 and 紅蓮花 can be given to gain more Law points, but its not necessary. *Flag MAP 02-06: **Must get the herbs(清浄草) before the maids and choose to give the herb to the maids when the mission ends. *Flag MAP 03-05: **May appear at the same time as [Hunting Dungeon Meister:04-01 04-01 appears. **Clear the map by occupying 100% of it. After that a secret passage will lead you to Sylphine's sleeping room. ***Leave her any flower. *Defeat Estelle in 04-01, 04-02 or 04-03, then release her (the next event will not appear until you beat Estelle, even after clearing 03-05). *Flag Event: 庭園にて (appears after 03-05. ) **Answer honestly (top option) when Sylphine asks if you were the one who left the flower in her bedroom. *Flag Event 08-02 **Pick Sylphine's option. Estelle *Lily must have negative personality of less than -20 (Chaos) eg -21 to -99. *Capture Nelly and Tiofania but not Estelle (you can sacrifice, brainwash or H-magic N&T). *Flag Event 08-02 **Pick Estelle's option Harem *There are 3 Harem endings, one for each stage of Lily's Growth. *Lily must have negative personality of less than -20 (Chaos) eg -21 to -99. *Colette and Bridget must be recruited. *Capture and brainwash Princess Sylphine, Sassoone, Vidal, Femme, Estelle, Nelly, Tiofania before 08-02. This means you must brainwash Femme instead of recruiting her as an ally. * Flag Event 08-02 **Select "All of the girls" option. Bad End *If you do not fulfill the requirements for any other endings, there will be no event chapter after 08-02 and it will default to this ending. OR *Flag Event 08-02 **Select "Nobody" option. OR *Have essential characters die before completing the Harem route.